Smallville: Apocalypse Rising
by MDPr0ducti0ns
Summary: When Lionel Luthor shows up, the deadly truth of what's to come will be revealed. Is Clark ready to face the coming apocalypse? Meanwhile Chloe does her best to find Oliver; Lois struggles with Clark's secret and Tess awakens from her death.
1. Descent

**Smallville: Apocalypse Rising **

* * *

Prologue  
**"Descent"**

The shadows had claimed the entire basement of the Daily Planet. It was cloaked in the night's darkness. As the doors pushed apart, a figure began to emerge. A woman. She was tall, moving through the shadows fast. Reaching the only source of light in the room, her face was illuminated. Lois Lane. She approached her desk, taking a seat with an exhale of breath.

She was alone.

The entire room cleared out.

It was just what she needed after what had happened. After the _Blur_ had pulled her into the shadows and exchanged the most passionate kiss she'd ever shared with someone. And as he pulled away, and disappeared into the night, she had realised who she was kissing. Clark Kent. Of all the people out there doning a suit and saving lives, Clark Kent, Smallville, he had to be one of them?

"I'm the last to know..." she sighed, eyes widening with discovery.

"And what might that be, Ms. Lane?" a voice asked from the distance.

Lois jumped in her seat. A shiver ran down her spine faster than she could turn around, and as she faced the voice that sprung from behind, she found herself gazing into the past. _Lionel Luthor_ emerged from the darkness, approaching with a grin on his face.

Lois stood to her feet, backing away.

"What's the matter, Ms. Lane. You look like you've seen a ghost," he teased, approaching her.

"I don't know if I bumped my head out there, but last time I checked, you were dead," Lois replied, raising her hands as a means of telling him to back off.

"Well, thats not the warm welcome I was hoping for," he began, "but I guess it was expected."

"I want some answers," Lois demanded.

"All in good time."

Lionel reached into his jacket pocket, and pulled out a yellow folder, and held it out in front of him. Lois makes a short glance at it as he removes it from his jacket, before darting her eyes straight back to his crippling, frightening eyes.

"The next few months are going to quite a ride," he cunningly grinned, "and I don't think any of you are truly ready for what is on its way."

"On its way - what are you talking about?" she questioned.

"The apocalypse," he firmly responded, "the one I tried to warn you about before - well, before I met my demise by the hands of my own son."

"He pushed you out of the Luthorcorp building..." she caught on.

"Well I didn't exactly trip and fall," he mocked.

Lionel hands her the folder, and she willingly takes it.

"What's this?"

"It's what will lead you to the answers that you're looking for, Ms. Lane," he answered, before slowly stepping back into the shadows, "even the Blur can't stop this world from total annihilation."

Then suddenly, she found herself alone. Her eyes wonder, scanning the room as all signs of Lionel being here were now gone. She is suddenly distracted as a large, blinding yellow light flickers in the corner of her eye, out of the window. She races towards it, staring up as the sky cracks and tears apart.

"Oh my god."

(x)

Clark Kent stood as the Blur, facing his opponent, _General Zod _on the rooftop, in the dark city of Metropolis. Both powerless. Both no stronger than any other mortal. Clark knew what he had to do, how he was going to pull it off was another story. The others had ascended to their homeworld, _a New Krypton_. But with the blue Kryptonite dagger standing in their way, Clark had to remove it. He looked up with a sudden realisation of how this will all end.

The edge became closer to his feet, and he shuddered, holding the blue kryptonite dagger back as Zod struggled to plunge it forward.

"You destroyed my first home," Clark grunted, "I won't let you take this one."

Clark tugs on Zod's hand, bringing the dagger straight into his own gut. It lights up, reacting with his body. A sudden gasp escapes Clark, and he stumbles back, ready to fall to his doom. A smile forms on Zod's face.

_This world will finally be mine_, Zod thought to himself as he watched Clark fall back, off the edge.

But before he could express his victory, a consuming light emitted from the sky. He was overtaken by its force, and was sucked straight up into the night sky, that was torn apart by the exploding, yellow energy - all caused by the book of rao. It was the last thing Clark saw as he made his descent towards his own death.

* * *

_A/N - This story takes place after season nine of smallville. I've been inspired by the season ten trailer that was released, and wanted to branch out into my own story from the "salvation" finale, and from what little we've seen of season ten. This prologue actually takes place after Lois found out the secret, from the kiss. Which is why the scene of Clark's death is shown again. _


	2. Aftermath

************

**Smallville: Apocalypse Rising  
**

* * *

Chapter One  
******"Aftermath"  
**

Blood. There was so much of it. It flowed out of him faster than the rain that descended from the sky. Lois Lane had reached the man she fell deeply in love with at the peak of the street, witnessing his fall from the heavens.

"Clark?" she cried, wrapping her arms under him, and bringing him up onto her lap.

Total disbelief was all that filled her expression; blankly staring at Clark Kent who was dressed at the blur. Her face was illuminated in a blue, gleaming light that resonating from the very thing that was stripping her lover of his life. A Blue Kryptonite dagger.

Her hand slowly reached out toward it, gripping her fingers tightly around it. A small, piercing grunt escaped Clark, and he shifted, gasping. Lois instantly pulled her fingers away from the weapon, startled by his movement.

"Clark!"

He was unresponsive, eyes tight shut, hearing distorted. A look of determination crosses Lois' eyes, and she finds the courage, wrapping her hands back around the glowing weapon and instantly pulling it from Clark's gut.

"Ugh!" he grunted, eyes snapping wide open, suddenly jolting up.

Clark looks around, the blue kryptonite dagger away from his site, and Lois Lane apparently is too. Paranoid, he frantically looks down the street, swearing he could have heard her by his side.

"Lois..."

Slowly regaining his balance, rising to his feet, Clark was fully healed; his mortal wound leaving not even a scar to remind him of his unfortunate battle. His sacrifice. Before giving it even a moment's more thought, Clark disappeared in a blurring line that shot down the street, and soon faded from sight. But Lois, who hid behind the nearest wall to where he earlier just stood, had saw his quick get away.

Her eyes fell to the dagger in her hand, covered in Clark's blood.

It slipped from her blood stained fingertips.

"Guess I can't call you Smallville anymore."

"Oh my god!" screamed a voice from the end of the street, walking slowly with a camera in his hand, "I just got a picture of the Blur!"

Lois' eyes shot open, sudden fear overtaking her. She stepped out from behind the wall as she began approaching the small kid who stares off at his image. Snatching it from his hands, she takes his camera.

"Sorry kid," she apologizes, his camera now in her hold.

She has a look at the photograph shown on the small camera screen - its nothing but a blurred line with the '_S' _remaining to be the only thing in focus. A small smile forms on her face.

"Guess a career in photo journalism isn't exactly for you, huh," she laughed, handing back the camera.

He looks up at her, his eyes glowing. He's infatuated with her. Her wavy, brown hair. The twinkle in her eye. He's too busy staring at her to realise she mocked his dreams and aspirations. The kid gives off a small, faint laugh, snapping back into reality.

"Uh, yeah, I uh ..." he struggled, "who are you?"

"Lois. Lois Lane," she obliged, offering her hand, "and who would you be?"

Taking her hand, he replies, "Jimmy Olsen."

A twitch forms in the reporter's eyes, realising she's shaking the hand of _Henry Olsen's _brother. The very man who married her cousin. The guy who met his demise by the hands of _Davis Bloome_.

A small smile forms on her face.

"Nice to meet you, Jimmy."

(x)

The doors to Watchtower shot open, a gust of wind pushing them apart. Clark Kent, still in his Blur uniform (which had a large cut across his kryptonian emblem), entered. He hastily moved through the room, towards the computers, where he had hoped to find his best friend, _Chloe Sullivan_.

"Chloe!" he called, in hopes that she'd step out from behind the computers, or run in from one of the other rooms.

A hand creeped up on Clark's shoulder, and he turned around. A smile was widening on his face, only to find _Emil Hamilton_ in his presence. His grin dropped, and he suddenly became worried.

"Emil?" Clark asked.

"Chloe's _gone_, Clark," he informed, "she left twenty minutes ago."

"Where did she go?" Clark panicked.

"She wouldn't tell me the details," Emil sighed, "but I was trying to find some answers by checking her recent files, and I found this."

Emil used the keyboard to activate the computer screen, and soon, video footage of _Oliver's_ kidnapping appears on frame. Clark, confused at just what he was watching, steps forward, deciphering every piece of it.

_Oliver Queen struggled through the vents, crawling, panting, scared for his life. The very small space he was trying to escape from began to close in, something from outside crushing in towards him. _

_"Chloe, if they try to signal the trace back to you, I got to go!" he shrieked into his walkie talkie, wanting to protect her from whatever is after him. _

Clark's eyes widened, even more worried.

_Falling forward, another large dent pushing through above him, Oliver knew this was it. He brang the walkie talkie closer to his mouth, as he said his very last words to the woman that meant the world to him. _

_"Chloe...I love you," he exhaled, before the top of the vent he was in tore open, and he snapped his head up to see who was after him, "Chloe! They're not Kandorian!" _

_And suddenly, Oliver was forced out of the vent, disappearing from the screen. It turns black. _

Clark faces Emil, shocked by the footage.

"She's gone to find Oliver," he realised.

"Clark, if Chloe runs into whoever kidnapped Oliver, she won't stand a fighting chance," Emil concerned.

"What _aren't_ you telling me, Emil?" he quizzed.

"I know this might sound insane, especially coming from me, but earlier today I was visited by _Lionel Luthor_," Emil informed.

"Lionel Luthor is dead."

Emil shakes his head, "I know that. But I - He - I can't explain it."

"What did he want?" Clark asked, trying to understand.

"He told me that the world was about to face its greatest challenge; that you wouldn't be able to stop what was coming, and that when it does..." he began, "...it would destroy you, along with the rest of the world."

"I guess Checkmate wasn't preparing to take on Zod," he figured, "there's something else out there."

(x)

All was quiet. The rooms were covered in darkness, seemingly empty. A large tank, and through the glass, there was nothing. Empty. Suddenly, all the lights in the room had turned on, and a figure emerged from the tank, slamming their hand on the frame, breathing heavily.

They were bald.

Distorted.

A mask was attached to their face, covering their mouth. Every breath they took, it glowed a bulging yellow. Tubes connected to the mask stretched around to the walls, keeping them contained. Imprinted on the wall next to the frightening figure, read _Cadmus Labs. _

* * *

_A/N - So this chapter really propels things forward with some of the stories brewing. Next chapter will really delve into the characters we haven't seend yet, primarily Chloe and Tess, who have yet to be seen. And with another surprising twist at the end. Feedback much appreciated. Thanks guys! XD _


	3. Fate

**Smallville: Apocalypse Rising**

* * *

Chapter Two  
**"Fate"**

The door creaked open, and the moonlight illuminated the figure emerging from outside.

_Chloe Sullivan _entered the room, a torch in hand. She shoots its light through the room, searching, walking. She moves through the museum quickly, but carefully, passing the doors with her sights set on one room in particular. Pushing the double doors apart, she finds herself in the _JSA Brownstone_, flashing her torch around at the stored costumes and masks.

One particular thing in the room catches her eye as she walks passed the round table.

The _Helmet of Nabu_.

Setting her torch down, she approaches it. A small sigh escapes her lips, opening the glass case, and reaching for the helmet. Suddenly, as she holds it out in front of her, the lights in the room flicker on, and she turns to face _Carter Hall, _also known as _Hawkman_.

"What are you doing, Chloe?" he questioned, approaching her.

With a small exhale, she sets the helmet down and faces Carter.

"Oliver is missing, and I have to find him," she explains.

"And you're going to use the Helmet of Nabu to help you find it?" he puzzled, shaking his head at her attempt.

"Doctor Fate told me that I was on the same path as him. Maybe this is my destiny," she protested, "maybe I am _fated_ to be the next called."

"But the helmet hasn't chosen you," he sharply said, "until it does, that is _if_ it does, you can not wield its power."

"You can't stop me, Carter," she said, slowly backing away as he moved towards her, "we may be on the same side, but I won't let you get in the way of saving the man that I love."

"I was in love once. She meant the world to me. Both fighting for justice, doing what was right," he began, "but there's a limit to how far you can go to protect the one's you love. And when you cross that line -"

"You failed to save her. I won't make that same mistake."

Bringing out her taser, she sends high voltage charges through Carter's body, crippling him to the floor. He hunches over, grunting, and Chloe steps over his pain ridden body. Reaching for the helmet, she runs towards the round table, Carter slowly regaining feeling in his legs.

"Chloe, don't!" he shrieked, managing to turn around and see her, "the kind of power that helmet possess will drive you _insane_."

"I was bound to go crazy sooner or later."

Suddenly, the doors explode open, and Clark enters the room. Chloe's eyes dart over toward him, and she gasps, surprised.

"Clark?" she asked in total disbelief.

"Chloe, what are you doing?" he quizzed, slowly forwarding towards her, "don't do this."

"Clark, its the only way I can find him," she cried, "you know I have to do this."

"We can find him together!" he assured her, "but not like this."

"You may have superspeed, Clark, but even _you_ can't find Oliver this fast if you don't know where he is," she continued, "this helmet will take me to him."

"But at what cost? Chloe, I can't lose you!" he said, scared.

"Sometimes sacrificing yourself for the greater good is necessary. You of all people should understand that" she whimpered, "goodbye Clark."

"No!"

Chloe pulls the helmet up to her face, and a bright yellow light begins to emerge, exploding over Chloe. She gasps, her body jolting from its energy, and suddenly she is bathed in a beautiful light, which forces her to close her eyes. She is consumed by its glory.

As her eyes peel open, the future of what's to come explodes in her mind.

_Tess Mercer enters the Luthor Mansion, bloody, torn. As she enters the library, she finds a man standing behind her desk, looking out at the window. Everything lies in ruins, destroyed. Chaos consumed everything. Fear quivered through Tess' lips, as she realised who the man was. His baldness setting it off. _

_"Lex..." she mumbled. _

_That was enough to grasp his attention, and he turned, gun in hand. _

_"I was waiting for you to show your face, Tess," he smiled, "I was hoping you weren't dead." _

_"How are you -" _

_"Still alive? Thats just it, Tess..." he began, "I was never dead to begin with." _

_He aims the gun at her, and she merely flinches. _

_"So you're here to kill me, huh. And with a gun? Thats low, even for you," she mocked. _

_"I was going to let you die with the rest of your friends, but I wanted your pathetic life to end by my hands," he explained, "such a pity that even Superman can't save you now."_

_The bullet fires out of the gun, and moves at a rapid pace, straight towards Tess. She closes her eyes, and the bullet punctures straight through her head, right between the eyes. Dropping to the floor, she bleeds out over the floor, giving Lex a sweet victory. He turns to his side, as a figure approaches. _

_Brainiac. _

_"Its time." _

The light surrounding Chloe disappeared, the helmet rolling away from her. She drops into Clark's hold, who cradles her pale body. Staring into her now-white covered eyes, he is scared for her life.

"Chloe?" he asked, shaking her to try and bring her to wake, "Chloe!"

Carter Hall steps in from behind them, looking down at Chloe, also puzzled. Snapping his head up, Clark looks to Carter for his answers.

"What was that?" he questioned.

"I don't know," he replied, "that's never happened before..."

Gravity eases Clark's head back to face his best friend, who lay unconscious in his arms. With a small look of panic, he stands, still holding her in his arms. Without so much as a goodbye to Carter, Clark zooms off, out of sight ...

* * *

_**A/N -** The implications of putting on the helmet will be shown in the next chapter, as well as finding out where Tess is, and all of that. The stories that will begin to unravel itself as it goes on will be mainly about this apocalypse, and what is on its way. Lionel Luthor will show up a few more times, as he's also apart of a completely different plot that will weave through this. I'm not sure how many chapters there will be, but as you can see, not everything is happening in each chapter, and each chapter revolves around one thing, sometimes two - so there'll be quite a lot. Thanks guys, hope to hear your thoughts on the story soon! XD _


	4. Awakening

**Smallville: Apocalypse Rising**

* * *

Chapter Three  
**"Awakening"**

Jolting up from the bed she lay upon, Tess Mercer awakens. Out of breath, she tries to bring herself back around, having been dead for a while. She catches her reflection in the glass door that's right in front of her eyes. Half of her face is melted into itself, scarred.

"No," she cries, slowly reaching for her burnt side of her face.

Her fingers run along the dead skin, a simple tear falling from her eye that reaches her chin, and falls to the floor. She quickly wipes her eye before another tear can fall, raising her chin and being strong.

"Don't cry," a voice begged from behind.

Tess, in horror, spins around with a gasping cry, jumping off the bed to face the person behind her. A child, around the age of nine or ten. Bright orange was the colour of his hair, and he looked harmless. But he didn't look scared, something of which the two didn't share.

"Who are you? Where am I?" she panicked.

"This is my home."

(x)

Laying her down on the couch, Clark carefully puts Chloe to rest, turning around to face Emil. He looks shocked to see Chloe in such a condition, and darts his eyes to meet Clark's. Fear paints his expression.

"What happened?" he asked, confused.

"I don't know, but you were right," Clark replied, standing, "she was going to use Doctor Fate's helmet to find Oliver."

"Is she -"

"I don't know!" Clark snapped, stressed.

Clark takes in a sigh, brushing his hands through his hair in one big wipe. Inhaling, he calms himself down, and responds.

"I don't know."

Turning his back, Clark begins to walk off. Still concerned, still frightened, Emil races up to him and stops him from leaving the Watchtower Headquarters.

"Where are you going?" he questioned.

"There's someone I need to see," he explains, "and I need to let them know that I'm alright."

He proceeds towards the door.

"What about Chloe?"

But he disappears in a sudden blur the pushes the doors apart, and eventually, from the force, causes them to close again. Emil turns, taking off his glasses as he looks over at Chloe; she lay a pale white, ghostly. With a sigh, he approaches her.

"Come on, Chloe," he comforts, "wake up."

(x)

The sun rises over the Kent Farm, blossuming a heavenly glow over the field outside. The mailbox, still reads a clear _Kent_ on its title, and it barely moves as a zooming blur rushes passed, entering the House that the _Kent Family _have lived in for generations. Entering, the blurring line moves swiftly up the stairs, and when it returns not a moments later, Clark Kent appears, now dressed in his white collared shirt, black pants and spiffy tie.

Throwing a jacket around him to complete the look, he turns to the mirror, and straightens the lopsided tie.

"I couldn't be prouder," a familiar voice echoed from behind.

Clark begins to turn, a blank expression on his face. Standing before him was _Lionel Luthor_, who placed his hands in his jacket pocket and smiled back at him.

"Lionel," he said, discovering his presence.

"Before you start making assumptions, I'm only here to help you," he informed.

"I don't have time right now, I have to see -"

"Oh right, Ms. Lane, yeah, I saw her earlier. Seemed a little startled," he began, "I don't suppose you told her your secret, did you?"

"Why? What did she say?" Clark worried.

"Something about being the _last to know_," he replied, "figured it had something to do with your dual identity as _the Blur_."

Clark shifted, uncomfortable.

"How are you still here, Lionel? I went to your funeral. I know you were killed," he interrogated.

"Looks can be _very_ decieving," he grinned, "you should know."

Clark takes another glance at the mirror, knowing exactly what Lionel was talking about. When his eyes returned to Lionel, he was gone. He squints his eyes, confused, before walking out of the kitchen door, and disappearing into beautiful morning that has arisen.

(x)

Pushing through the doors, _Tess Mercer _races into the next room, running away. She continues to panic, puffing and panting with sweat running down her face, scared and confused about where she is, how she got here and - _didn't I die? _She was flooded with thoughts, proceeding through the hall, to the double doors, which had a large green _exit _sign on it.

Upon reaching it, something caught her eye, and she slowly began to face it.

"What the ...?" she puzzled, turning away from the double doors.

Facing the window, she peers through it, staring off at something deep in the darkness. Placing her hand on the button, the door slides open, and she slowly stumbles into the room. Inside, she finds several tanks, all along the wall, both walls. Her eyes are attracted to the flickering light, thats bound to break anytime soon. Appearing, suddenly, from the tank, a bald figure emerges with a gasp of breath.

Tess shrieks, and the bald man (if you could call it that) speaks.

"Tess. Mercer," he groaned, breathing heavily with each word.

She stepped back, not wanting to speak, not wanting to interact.

She was scared.

"You found them," the ginger haired boy said.

"Who are they?" she cried, struggling to catch her breath.

"They're my _brothers._"

A hand wraps around Tess' mouth, and pulls her away from the tanks. The two fade into the shadows, and all that is heard are the screaming echoes of Tess, slowly getting farther and farther away. The child smiles, wickedly.

"And that's my _father_."

* * *

_A/N - Next chapter will be a little more light. It will be dealing with Clark at the Daily Planet, and Lois Lane. As you can see, if you've seen the comic con season ten trailer, I've incorporated the majority of scenes shown so far, whilst changing things up or just making original stuff. I think, with the trailer being my inspiration, I wanted to pay homage to that, and go from that to the body of my story, as at the moment, its still in the introductory place. A new face will be introduced next chapter, and an old friend will show up. _


	5. Guidance

**Smallville: Apocalypse Rising**

* * *

Chapter Four  
**"Guidance"**

The light rushed in, illuminating the gorgeous body that belonged the girl at the Daily Planet desk. She was riffling through her belongings, with a box in front of her that she began to unpack. Clark Kent entered through the doors, in the basement of the Planet, approaching the woman bathed in light. A smile formed on his face, and he suddenly felt at peace.

"Lois," he smiled.

Turning around, out of the light, the woman was in fact _not_ the woman he loved. She had long blonde hair, and a broader smile on her face. Lois has been known to be happy, but this chick was ridiculously chipper.

"You must Clark!" she giggled, granting him her hand, "Cat Grant."

Taking her hand, he shakes it, and she returns to the desk, grabbing a small box of cookies.

"Want a cookie?" she offered.

"I'm fine, thanks," Clark replied, uncomfortable, "Uh... where's Lois?"

Shut down, Cat places the box of cookies onto the desk, and folds her arms. With a tilt of her head, she continues.

"I _heard_ rumors the two of you were an item," she confessed, "well _I_ think that it is just adorable!"

With a sigh, Clark looks away, annoyed by the pitch of her voice. As his eyes return onto her, she notices his annoyance, and answers his question.

"Sorry, I'm not usually this upbeat," she explained, "its not everyday you get a job offer at the Daily-friggin-planet, right?"

She paused, still off track.

"Did it again, didn't I?"

"Kinda," he sighed, "do you know where she is?"

"Who?" she asked, stumped.

"Lois," he answered, rather sharply.

"Oh, right! Talk about having your blonde moments," she laughed, "she's taking a sabatical. Looks like it'll be Cat and Clark against the world now, huh, buddy."

With a small punch to his shoulder, she grabs her box of items, and walks straight passed him. Turning, watching her as she leaves for the elevator, Clark shakes his head at her very presence. His eyes fall to the floor, and he sighs.

(x)

Lois stood in the old _Isis Foundation_ building, which was nothing more than a run down warehouse now. She looked confused, trapped in her thoughts that ran through her mind. Taking in a deep breath, she was able to speak.

"I know this might be a bit awkward for you, but I figured if Clark had told anyone, it would be you," she managed, "I mean you guys were like *crosses fingers* _this_, for the majority of what ... your entire life?"

She turns around, facing Lana Lang, who stood with a small smile on her face.

"I guess you could say that," she replied, blankly.

"I'm sorry, its just ... you've always been concerned that Clark was holding something back from you, and I know at some points in your _on again, off again_ relationship, it sent you two spiralling down into no mans land, and, well, I want to know if you found out what he was hiding," she asked, "and if it is as big as it really is, then I need your help."

"What _exactly_ is it that you need help with?" Lana quizzed, "as much as I'd like to break this vague question asking, I don't want to reveal anything Clark doesn't."

"But you _do_ know his secret, right? I mean, whatever it is, you know what he was keeping back from you?" Lois pushed.

With a sigh, Lana answered, "Yes."

"He's the blur."

Lana raised her chin, suddenly aware that Clark has told her his secret.

"He told you," she said, somewhat disappointed.

"Well ... not really," she quivered.

"Wait, this isn't some _story_ you want to publish for the Daily Planet is it, Lois? Because if you were just trying to expose the Blur's identity, then -"

"What? No, I would never do that!" Lois assured, "but I don't think Clark knows that I've discovered his secret."

"How couldn't he know something that big?" Lana asked, stepping in closer.

"As the Blur, we've been talking back and forth on the phone. He made me feel ... _special_. Like for once in my life, I felt like someone _needed _me," she revealed, "and when we met in person, he kissed me."

Lana shifts position, a bit uneasy knowing about their relationship, when he has so much love for Clark Kent, but can't stand next to him without bringing him to his knees, weakening him.

"It felt like a goodbye," Lois sobbed, "like he thought that this _Zod_ guy, would be the end of him. That he couldn't ..."

"He's alright, though, isn't he?" Lana asked with a deep amount of concern.

"I found him," she began, "some sort of blue glowing dagger was buried deep inside of him, but when I pulled it out he - he was fine."

"There are a lot of things I wish I could tell you about Clark, but unless you confront him -"

"I know," Lois nodded with a small sniffle, "but, I'm worried that he won't be up front with me. And as much as I want him to come clean, and tell me the truth about things, I'm scared that I'll push too hard and he'll fly away."

"Maybe the question isn't _is he ready to tell you his secret_," Lana began, "maybe the real quetion is _are you ready?_"

Lois shakes her head, confused. She opens her mouth, trying to find the answer, but can't.

"Lois, my relationship with Clark has been a huge part of my life, and as much as I still love him, we can never be together," she admitted, "but if you really love him, and you're willing to accept _both _sides of him, then you shouldn't let him go."

"I don't know what to do..."

* * *

_A/N - I know, "what are you thinking?".** But** I've always wanted Lois and Lana to talk about Clark, and where they are and how they'll deal in this sort of situation, and I hope that came across. Lois has a lot of stuff to deal with herself before she can confront Clark about his secret, and I'm excited to expore that. Hope you liked this chapter. What's coming up next? Does Chloe survive, or is she really gone? _


	6. Restoration

**Smallville: Apocalypse Rising**

* * *

Chapter Five  
**"Restoration"**

Jolting up from the couch, Chloe Sullivan pounced into her wake. With a gasp for breath, she is grabbed almost immediately by Emil Hamilton, who holds her tight by both her shoulders, and holds her still. Her eyes finally begin to still, her body calming, and he sighs a breath of relief. Emil was absolutely stunned by her recovering, her sudden restoration of life.

"How did I get here?" she puzzled.

"You were ... you ... I mean ... you died," he stuttered, confused.

"Thats impossible," she argued, "there's no way that I -"

But then she remembered. When Lois was lying in a pool of her own blood, drenched with a knife deep in her skin, she _healed_ her with a single tear. When her ex-husband, _Henry James "Jimmy" Olsen _had injured his finger, she was able to render it scarless. And when _Brainiac_ had approached her, and attempted to put her in a catatonic state, her abilities had fought off his powers, and had _saved her_.

"Its back," she inquired.

"Back? What's back?" Emil asked, following Chloe as she stood up from the couch.

"Three years ago I discovered that I was one of the _many_ meteor infected citizens of Smallville, and that my _special ability_, if you will, allowed me to heal not only myself, but others as well," she explained, "but I thought I had lost them in my last encounter with Brainiac."

"Brainiac?" he quizzed.

"Never mind, its not important," she said, "what _is _important is finding Oliver."

"Chloe, although Oliver's disappearance is important, you can't put everything on hold and allow yourself to risk _everything_ in order to find him," he protested.

"In case you you haven't noticed, my life hasn't exactly been filled with candy canes and bunnies for a long time," she began, "and until Oliver is back in my life, there's not much else out there for me."

"What about your friends? Watchtower? Your family?" he argues, causing her to stop, and face him.

"As much as I want to believe that things haven't changed between me and Clark, they have," she sighed, "and I wish we could just go back to the days where we were really close friends, but I -"

"But you what, Choe?" Clark's voice wailed from behind.

Turning, Chloe faces Clark, who enters the Watchtower Headquarters.

"But I'm not the one you care about anymore," she responded, her eyes falling to the floor, "you have Lois now."

Clark approaches her, hastily.

"Chloe, just because I have Lois in my life now doesn't mean that you are any less important," Clark assured.

"Doesn't it?" she questioned, "lets face it Clark, you didn't come back to Metropolis for me, you came back for her. You didn't want _anything_ to do with me. And not that I'm holding any grudges, but, unless I eased myself back into your world, our friendship would have died the same day that Jimmy did."

Clark shakes his head, unresponsive.

"I'm sorry," she said, her eyes watery, "but I'm starting to think that your destiny doesn't involve Chloe Sullivan."

"You're right," he agreed, a sharp look forming in Chloe's eyes, "but that doesn't mean that I don't want you to be apart of my life. My destiny," he continued, "we have been through _so_ much together, and through all our ups and downs, I could always count on you to be there for me at the end of the day. I know I pushed you away, and that I haven't exactly been the friend you've needed since Jimmy ... but I will _not_ let you walk out of my life. Like you said, Chloe, we're _B.F.F's_."

A smile formed on her face, and he pulled her into his arms. The two embrace one another, in a hug that they haven't shared for a long time. Her smile broadens on his chest, at home, safe.

They pull apart.

"Its amazing how far that _Kent _charm will get you."

* * *

_A/N - Just a small chapter update here, with Chloe and Clark's friendship swerving back on course. That will continue to repair as the story develops. I know its a short addition to the story, but the title tells it all: "Restoration" - their friendship, Chloe's powers, and the fact that she's alive. So, as for her power, that will also be carried out, and the consequences of using her powers will be explored too. Next chapter? Still got to think about that, but we'll definately catch up on what happened to Tess, Lois' struggle with Clark's secret, and eventually, Oliver will pop up in the story, so a lot is coming. _

_P/S - For those fans of the Chlark friendship, I hope you liked the two references at the end. In Season Eight, Chloe told Clark they were B.F.F's (best friends forever), and the second was a reference to the first season's "metamorphesis", where Chloe asked Clark if he was outgrowing her as a friend. And she said, "its amazing how far that Kent charm will get you" by the end of their rather funny conversation. _

_Hope you enjoyed the chapter guys! _


	7. Vessel

**Smallville: Apocalypse Rising**

* * *

Chapter Six  
**"Vessel"**

Her eyes peeled open, panic bulging in them. Tess Mercer had never been so scared in her life, and for someone who doesn't like to show her enemies fear, she couldn't control herself after the past few days she's had. Let alone, all of last year.

"Hello?" she called, her voice echoing through the shadows, "is someone there?"

Her heart began to race as the faint sound of footsteps crept up behind her. Taking in a deep breath, she tries to calm herself down, but her body shakes rapidly from the torture of not knowing who, possibly _what_ is after her.

A hand reaches her shoulder, and she gasps.

Tears begin to flow from her eyes, whimpering with no control. Her voice is cracking, and she closes her eyes to try and ease her terror, but can't seem to find the strength to. Stepping around her, as she sits tied down to a chair, _Lionel Luthor_ smiles demonically.

"Its time," he begins.

She opens her mouth, but nothing can escape her lips. With a small burst of courage, anger filling her lungs, she speaks, "For what?"

"For you to ascend," he replies, his grin arching further up his face.

"What the hell are you talking about?" she snarked back, realising he's obviously insane.

"Your destiny was set in motion years before you were even born, Ms. Mercer," he explained, "now its time for you to accept your fate, and prepare yourself for the apocalypse."

"Apocalypse?" she questioned, "we just _stopped_ the apocalypse."

"No, you stopped _Zod_," he grumbled, "something darker is on the horizon. And we've been preparing to bring forth our leader," he paused, "you."

Tess shifted, pulling at the ropes to free herself, but failing.

"You're insane!" she shrieked, "guess being dead has toyed with your mind, Mr. Luthor, because you're not even making sense anymore."

"Think about it," he proposed, "Lex Luthor has spent his entire life with an obsession of Clark Kent. The traveller. And the only peope in his life that he decides to keep around, are those of whom are part of his bigger picture," he continued, "you, Ms. Mercer, are the final piece of the puzzle."

He began to pace, looking up at the ceiling as he spoke.

"He saved your life. Not because he was a saint, you of course have learnt that yourself, but because he knew what you really are," he finished.

"And what _exactly_ am I, Mr. Luthor?" she quizzed in disbelief.

"The vessel. For Darkseid."

He stopped, and returned to face her, head to head. She gasped, unsure, frightened, but overall ... she was confused...

"The orb chose you to preserve the Kandorian race, and when its radiant light consumed you, you were infused with our leader," he informed, "and when you died, he was brought to the surface. And soon, you will have _no_ control of your actions, your body, or your mind."

"No," she argued, "I won't let you do this to me!"

"Its too late, Ms. Mercer," he retorted, "you may not have chosen this path, but when you chose to unleash Kandor's clones, and communicate with the orb, you set your destiny into motion. And now, Tess Mercer is dead, and you're nothing but a fragmented memory of what she used to be. Soon, that will be gone too..."

"If you think I will lead you, and your _others_ into an all out apocalypse, I won't," she refused, "I will kill myself before ever letting you destroy, or take over this planet!"

He pauses.

"You should be proud," he insisted, "Tess Mercer died on the side of good. Through all the evil that you've shed upon this world, you died doing what's _right_."

"I'm not dead!" she cried, clenching her fists.

"Oh, I'm afraid you are," he smirked, "and soon, this world will be ours."

Lionel obliterates into thousands of bats that fly straight passed Tess, knocking her to the floor. The chair snaps, and she rolls free, looking on as the bats escapes into the darkness. Her eyes widen, and catches her reflection in the window.

The burnt half of her face is restored...

* * *

_A/N - So the main problem of the "Apocalypse" has been addressed, and this isn't the last we'll see of Lionel Luthor, but we at least know its not 'really him'. How that will be expained furthermore in the story will come up in later chapters, but we've finally hit a big moment for the story, and Tess' arc of 'being the vessel'. _

**Next Chapter:** _Chloe is chasing a hot lead in her 'finding Oliver' investigation, and Lois, who suspects she may know Clark's secret, and is going to meet up with him, follows her on her quest. Unbeknownst to them, they stumble across Parademons, who don't hesitate to kill. _

_This next chapter will be longer. I just wanted to deal with Chloe and Tess separately, because they didn't really mesh well together - so now that the characters arcs have been set up, at least their "first arcs", the stories will be longer and more packed. Appreciate the feedback so far guys, can't wait to hear more! XD _


	8. Parademon

****

**Smallville: Apocalypse Rising**

* * *

Chapter Seven  
**"Parademon" **

The alley was empty, nothing but shadows filling the rather useless space. Chloe Sullivan, slowly exiting her vehicle, began to walk down the long, narrow alleyway with curiousity written all over her face. She proceeds forward, before the cold night rushed passed her, in a breeze of terror that send chills straight to through her entire body.

She was cold.

"Come on, Chloe," she urged herself, "you can do this."

"Miss Sullivan," his voice barked from behind her, "long time no see."

Chloe snaps around, totally aware of whose voice that was. Lionel Luthor's. She rose her chin, taking a step back, keeping a distance.

"You're not Lionel," she accused, "he's dead."

"And knowing that makes you feel safe, doesn't it?" he questioned, "the two of you never really got along..."

"The last conversation we had together, he was raving on like a lunatic," she informed, "with more false warnings about some -"

He shot out his hand, stopping her. She lunged back from his sudden movement, and his grinning expression turned to that of a panicked one, as he tapped into their last conversation together.

"You must talk to Clark -"

_Chloe Sullivan was approached by a stressed Lionel, cornering her at the stairs of the basement, in the Daily Planet. She stops as he reaches her, wanting nothing to do with him, or his stories. _

_"You have to talk to Clark," he protested. _

_"Little late to mend that fence," she retorted, reaching the end of the stairs, "amazing how a couple of cold blooded murders can come between people." _

_They begin to proceed towards her office desk. _

_"No, no," he began, ranting, "I have taken moral responsibility for every atrosity I have commited in the past -"_

_Her attention is grabbed, and she faces him, unimpressed. _

_"Past? Try last week!" she exclaimed, "maybe even today. Who knows with you?" _

_"I did not - did NOT kill Patricia Swan!" _

_"After you knocked off her father and the rest of the Veritas covern of yours, I'm supposed to believe, why?" she insulted, however, her question reasonable. _

_"Because I was given a gift," he returned, "I was chosen by Jor-El to serve him," he carried on, "to be his vessel, his emesery." _

_He stepped around the desk separating the two, closing in on her. _

_"And that changed me," he continued, "that made me a different man." _

_Chloe struggles to see the lies behind him, not sure if he is. But she's not exactly believing him. Not yet. She refuses too. Doesn't want to be wrong again, not about him. She's given him too many chances. _

_"I'm not stupid," she snarked back, "you preyed on Clark's inheritant need to find good in all people, and his constant willingness of forgiveness. But now," she paused, "you've cried wolf one too many times." _

_"Miss Sullivan, please," he begged, slowly sliding down to his knees with his hands out in front of him, "I'm begging you to listen. Clark won't talk to me. He's turned away from Jor-El. And now he's vulnerable!"_

_He takes in a breath, trying to convince her that Clark needs help. He needs her to hear that. _

_"He is in terrible danger!" _

_"If he's in any danger, its only because of you," she threw back in his face. _

_He grabs her firmly, "No, I've repented!" _

_She knocks his arms off of her, and steps around him, just realising that he's seriously out of his mind. _

_"Thats right," she began, "you're an intensely spiritual man. You unmasked all the power a human could until you found out about Clark. Befriend him is the closest thing you'll get to seeing God." _

_He grabs her, preventing her from leaving his presence. _

_"Protect him is the only way I found to pay for my sins -" _

Chloe's eyes flustered, watching Lionel Luthor, or the man posing to be him, standing in front her, continuing with the final conversation they ever experienced with one another. Chloe was pale with fear, the harsh wind didn't help on a night as scary as this.

"...to repent. And be forgiven..." he continued, "but none of that matters now. Because what's coming, is _so_ terrible."

Coming out of the panicked expression on his face, his grin widened.

"And you were too insignificant to comprehend the warning Lionel was sending your way," he couldn't help but tease, "and now, with the apocalypse almost here, and everything falling right into place, you're too late."

"You may have Lionel's skin wrapped around your body, but you're not him," she caught on, "you're nothing like him."

"You're right," he chuckled.

Stretching out his hand, he grabs Chloe by the throat, and lifts her above the ground. Her feet dangle, her voice breaking under the pressure - unable to breath. She can't even scream. He begins to pull her in to meet his devilish face.

"I'm something _much more_ dangerous."

"Wha-Wha-What do you wa - wa - want?" she questioned, choking under his hold.

"I want to send. One. Final. Warning."

"Let her go!" Lois ordered, stepping in from behind with a nine millimeter in her hold, "or I swear to god I'll blow your brains out _all over_ the pavement."

Throwing Chloe away, she hits a dumpster. Her back arches from collision, and she falls into a puddle of water, grunting. Lionel turns to face Lois, who raises the gun with a look of anger in her eyes.

He laughs at her attempts.

"You honestly think you can shoo-"

BANG!

The bullet escapes the weapon in a woft of flames, and travels straight through thin air, piercing the wind and making its way towards Lionel's head. Shooting straight between his eyes, the bullet exits from the back of his skull, and Lionel squints with agony, his body obliterating into a thousand bats that turn to dust.

"You bet your ass I can," she cleverly retorted, running over to help her cousin regain consciousness.

"Lois?" Chloe asked, slowly waking up, "what are you doing here? Did you - did you follow me?"

Lois shifts uncomfortably.

"Sorry cuz," she apologised, "I just ... I don't know what I was -"

"Come on, Lois, we've been like sisters ever since I can remember," she replied, "don't you think I know when you're lying?"

Chloe began to stand, before a flock of bats begin to return, forming Lionel's figure once again. He stands before the two girls with a cunning smile.

"What did I _just_ try to tell you?" he mocked the two, sending chills down both their spines.

With a high pitch wail, Lionel looks up to the sky, his mouth widening, and screeches a call to his brethren. Suddenly, bats everywhere begin to flock in, surrounding the alleyway. Lois grabs her cousin's hand firmly, and givies her a reassuring look, before lunging forward with a kick to Lionel's chest.

Lionel falls to the wall, his screeching call ending with a whimpering grunt. Lois pulls Chloe with her, as they run towards the car. The bats begin to take form, hundreds of people appearing around the girls, forwarding in on them. Chloe pulls open the car door, and takes the wheel, but just as Lois reaches the other side of the vehicle, she is grabbed and pulled into the shadows.

"Lois!" she cried.

A set of hands smashed through the window, and wrapped around Chloe's neck, pulling her up at an attempt to get her out of the vehicle. She stepped on the accelerator and they pulled away; the vehicle spiralled into the crowd, forcing them all to obliterate into bats that were bound to take shape again moments later.

Chloe looked out the back window of the vehicle to see every single one of them gone, with Lois crawling out, abandoned. She is clutching her chest, bite marks all over her neck and arms. Her clothes are torn.

"No," Chloe breathed, kicking open her car door and, in disbelief, stumbling towards her cousin, "Lois!"

Dropping to her aid, Chloe brings her cousin into her lap, cradling her. Lois tries to keep a straight face, but her body tells the truth - she's not going to breathing much longer.

"Lois!" she cried, "you shouldn't have come here, Lo. Why did you come here?"

"I thought..." she struggled, "thought that you were - were meeting with the Blur."

"What? What would make you think that?" Chloe asked, tears welling up in her eyes.

"I know its Clark, Chloe," she confessed, "and I wanted - wanted to tell him that it..." she continued, "that it -"

Chloe shakes her head, tears falling.

"That it doesn't change how I feel a-about," she breathed, her final word: "him..."

Gasping, Chloe shakily stands up from her cousin's body, that bleeds out in front of her. She looks up into the sky, Lionel staring down at her. He is purched up on the rooftop, standing next to a gargoyle. As he begins to fade into a misty force, that soon takes shape into several bats that shoot down from the rooftop, Chloe stumbles away from her cousin.

Reaching into her pocket, she pulls out her phone, and hits a speedial number as she heads towards her car, hastily.

"Clark! I need your help! I'm -"

She is grabbed brutally by Lionel, who throws her arm to the side, forcing the phone to hit the ground, smashing to bits. He then swipes his hand across her face, propelling her to her vehicle.

"You've lost so much," he begins, approaching her as she struggles to stand back on her feet, "your friends have come and left. Your love life is worse than a greek tragedy. And anyone who hasn't decided to leave your pathetic side, like your clever parents did, end up dead. Jimmy. Oliver. And now Lois."

Chloe, still in disbelief, only hears one thing from his ranting put down. Her eyes widen, scared.

"Oliver's dead?" she questioned, tears still in her eyes.

"You really think we'd capture him and wait for someone to come and find him?" he laughed, "we're here to annihilate the planet, and you think we're gonna keep a meaningless mortal alive under our hold? I thought you were supposed to be smart, Ms. Sullivan."

"I don't believe you!" she shrieked.

"Hmm, well, believe what you will," she grinned, grabbing her by the throat and raising her off the ground, "because it won't matter any longer."

"Lois?" a shocked whimper howled from behind.

There stood Clark, dressed as the Blur, standing over his dead lover with complete fear in his heart. Fear of being alone. Fear of losing the woman that means the entire world to him. Lionel returns his eyes to Chloe.

"Even your best friend is too blind with the eyes of love to still care about your worthless life," he hissed, clenching a fist with his other hand, as he ploughs it into Chloe's chest.

"Ugh!" she gasped, hunching over his arm, as blood trickled down her mouth.

Clark snapped up, darting his eyes to find his best friend dropping to her knees, blood spilling from her gut. Lionel turned to face Clark with his hand dripping from Chloe's blood.

"How do you plan on saving the world when you can't even save the one's you love," he insinuated, quizzing him.

Clark zoomed towards Lionel, grabbing him by his jacket and pulling him in with a raging fury flowing through his veins.

"You did this!" he shouted, "you killed them!"

"And now I see why you're still in the basement of the Daily Planet," he mocked, "catch on quick, don't you, son."

"I. Am. Not. Your. Son."

Pulling his fist back, Clark is ready to knock the lights out of Lionel, but when he returns his eyes to him, there stands his father, _Jonathan Kent_.

"I beg to differ," Jonathan said, stretching his arm out to hold Clark's fist back.

"No," Clark gasped, stumbling back.

"You wouldn't hurt your own father, would you, son?" he questioned, approaching a distraught Clark Kent.

"This isn't real," he cries, "it isn't real."

"But it feels real. Standing in the presence of your father. Looking into my eyes," he began, "makes it harder to fulfil your prophetic destiny. To stop this apocalypse and soar higher than everyone in this entire galaxy."

Clark shakes his head, trying not to listen.

"I'm so proud of you, son."

With a small look of determination twinkling in his eye, Clark looks up to meet his father's eyes. _Jonathan Kent's _eyes. And with a roar, he shrieks "Nooooo!" causing a massive, echoing burst of wind to escape his lips, that spirals straight into Jonathan's chest, and hurls him straight through the wall behind.

Rubble flies throughout the alleyway.

Dropping to his knees, Clark pulls Chloe into his arms, her body shaking from the massive open wound that starts from her gut and ends out her back. She places her hand on his face.

"F-F-Find ..." she began, "Oliver..."

"Chloe?" he asked, as her head dropped back, "No, I can't lose you twice in one day," he sobs, bringing her closer up to his chest as he mourns.

Her eyes shoot wide, bright energy emitting from her wound. She gasps, awakening, looking up into the eyes of a crying Clark who suddenly holds her tighter in his hug.

"Oh my god!" he rejoiced, embracing her.

"Clark, I -" she begins, being pulled in, "...suddenly can't breath..."

He chuckles, pulling away with a, "Ooh, sorry."

A smile broadens on her face, and he brushes his fingers through her hair, moving it out of her eyes. He smiles back, before watching her grin droop to a look of worry, pulling away from him and standing to her feet.

"Lois!" she cried, racing passed him, and towards her cousin, "oh god."

Placing her hand over her cousin's wounds, Chloe attempts to heal her. Nothing.

"What's wrong?" Clark wondered, approaching, "why isn't it working?"

"I don't know!" Chloe shouted, on edge, hand trembling over her cousin's remains, "come on, I can't lose you too, Lois..."

Her hand begins to light up. A beautiful, elegant white glow emerges and begins to heal Lois' gaping wound on her chest. As it closes, all the minor cuts and bruises start to glow too, before suddenly the energy explodes and Chloe falls to the side. Lois still lies unconscious, as does Chloe, leaving Clark in utter confusion.

"Chloe?" he asked, kneeling down to them.

Feeling her pulse, he discovers there is none. However, Lois is breathing - but she still lay with cuts, scars, and bruises all over her body from the attack. He tenses up, scared for both their lives.

(x)

The door to the Library in Luthor Mansion begins to peel wide open. Tess Mercer, fully recovered, begins to approach the desk with a slow pace, appreciating the presence this room had on her. A small, warming smile forms on her face, and she stops.

"Home sweet home."

* * *

_**A/N -** I've posted the chapter descriptions on my main page, so check them out to see what's coming up next. There will be two sequels to this **Apocalypse Rising **story, and yeah, hope you stick around for those too. I know this chapter was longer than the others, but I things really heated up. The Parademons prove to be a tough foe for Clark, he doesn't know how to stop them. Chloe and Clark's friendship is slowly returning back to them, as things tense up. Lois admitted she doesn't feel differently about Clark because he's the Blur. And Tess is back home (in that really short cut at the end). _


End file.
